Memories of Love
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Percy meets Hazel's older brother, Nico, and starts to regain parts of his memories-romantic ones-...specifically about Nico. Oneshot. NicoxPercy.Cameo by Aphrodite ;


**I've had this written for a while, but never bothered to type it up and post it. Now I have!**

**In my perfect fanfic world, Percy and Nico are both 17, Percy being few months older.**

Nico stood at the mouth of the cave, waiting for Hazel.

It was a strange experience for him, having a younger sister. Bianca had always taken care of him and now he watched over his own little sister.

He adjusted his black jacket and sighed. Gods, he missed Bianca. When he found out she had chosen to be reborn, he had been shocked for days. He didn't cry- no, a son of Hades would never cry for the dead- but his brain had been to frozen to think properly. His sister, a girl he had grown up with for over half a century was gone, and he would never see her again.

To make it worse, the one person he could talk to, the one person who listened to all his ranting was gone. Missing.

Percy Jackson, one of his closest friends, had been missing for eight months. Search parties had been sent out, and Nico had even traversed the Underworld looking for his friend. No one had found their hero, and Camp Half Blood now had a somber feel, its campers walking around dejected, knowing one of their own was missing.

Nico groaned softly. Any thought of Percy, his dark hair, chiseled physique, and sea green eyes, brought a slow flush through his body.

He saw two figures in the distance approaching, and willed all thoughts of Percy away.

As the figures came closer, Nico saw that one of them was his sister, while the other was a taller boy. He squinted, looking at the unknown boy. He didn't think it was Frank, Hazel's new friend.

Hazel spotted Nico, and hurried forward.

"Nico!" she cried. She ran forward and hugged her brother around the waist, hard. She pulled away, eyes joyful. "Meet Percy, our newest camper".

Percy? Nico looked around his sister and stared at the boy standing a little ways away. Sea green eyes, dark hair…

"Percy Jackson?"

Percy followed Hazel down the hill, trying to keep up. She was practically running, jumping over rocks and branches. She had explained to Percy that she didn't see her brother very often and was very excited to see him when he came to visit. He smiled at her exuberance, and followed her dutifully.

A lone figure stood at the mouth of a cave, dressed all in black. As Percy came closer, he could see the boy had black hair, and the palest skin he had ever seen.

A memory flashed through Percy's head, _pale skin against tan, friction and heat coursing between them. A pair of dark eyes, plump lips, moaning his name. "Percy…"_

Percy shook his head, confused. He watched Hazel run up the boy and hug him.

"Nico!" she squealed. Nico. That name seemed so familiar.

Nico looked at Percy, his dark eyes wide. "Percy Jackson?" he breathed.

Percy nodded. "Nico di Angelo", he said suddenly. "I think…I think I've met you before."

Hazel gasped. "You remember something?" Nico looked at her, question in his eyes. "Percy's lost his memory." Hazel explained. "He just knows his name and that he is the son on Neptune."

Nico looked at Percy searchingly. "Oh," he said. "That's all you remember?" He confirmed.

Percy nodded, and then hesitated. "Well, I'm sort of remembering…you. Kind of. We were friends, right?"

"Yeah…friends. We know- knew, each other pretty well." Nico looked sad.

Another memory appeared in Percy's mind. _A boy, with his face hidden in the shadows stood near. He stepped closer to Percy, and his face revealed Nico. Nico's warm breath washed over Percy's face_ _and their lips hovered just centimeters from each other…_

Percy snapped back into reality and stared at Nico. What was he remembering? Were he and Nico… boyfriends? Lovers?

"Um…Hazel?" Percy looked at the girl beside him. "Could I talk to your brother alone for a second?"

"Sure." Hazel looked confused, but hugged her brother briefly, and started walking back up the hill. "Bring him to the dining hall when you're done, Nico" she called back.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Percy sat down heavily on a rock. Nico copied him, staring at him curiously.

After a few minutes, Percy spoke up.

"I really don't remember much. I know I'm a demigod, that my name is Percy Jackson, and that my pen transforms into Riptide. Ever since I've seen you today, all these new images have been appearing in my head."

Percy looked at the boy in front of him. "We weren't just friends, were we?"

"No, we weren't." Nico agreed.

"Hazel never knew we were…together?" Percy asked, blushing slightly under the stare of the other boy.

"No." Nico answered. "Nobody knew about us."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a small squeal behind him. He tore Riptide out of his pocket and spun around to face the intruder.

A beautiful woman stood there, wearing a deep red cocktail dress and ruby earrings. Her long blonde hair was curled, falling down to the middle of her back. She had deep blue eyes and was absolutely stunning.

Both boys bowed their heads, knowing instinctively who this was.

"Lady Aphrodite" they whispered, staring at the ground.

"Goodness! I haven't heard that name in ages!" the lady laughed. "But yes, darlings, I am she. Oh, you two are too cute!" she squealed again, smiling at the two boys. "Secret love, how romantic! Hidden trysts, sexy rendezvous…"

Both boys blushed heavily at her words.

"Ah, but you, Percy Jackson, do not remember any of this. Poor dear, you should never be forced to forget the one you love." Aphrodite sniffled, caressing Percy's cheek gently. "The block on your memories is far too powerful for me to remove, but I can free all memories of your 'Prince of Darkness' here." She smiled and waved her hand.

"You two still have an hour until dinner. I suggest you make the most of it." With those words, Aphrodite disappeared, leaving behind the subtle scent of perfume.

Percy suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his head.

Nico rushed to him, and knelt down beside him. "Percy! Percy, are you okay?"

Percy moaned, eyes unfocused. Memories flashed through his brain, filling spaces he never knew were empty.

_The sea crashed against the shore as a lone boy sat on the beach, water swirling around his toes as the tide crept in. Another boy appeared behind him, seeming to step out from the shadows themselves. He whispered "Percy" into the salty night air…_

_The same two boys sat in an empty cabin, staring at a small fountain in the corner of the room. The taller of the two turned to his companion and leaned forward, their lips brushing softly…_

_The two young men lay intertwined on a bed, sheets bunching up around their hips, bare chests pressed together as they reveled in the feeling of each other…_

_A soft "I love you" breathed into an ear…_

Percy gasped suddenly, and sat up, almost ramming his head into Nico's. He smiled at the younger boy who looked at him, eyes hopeful.

"I remember." He said joyously. "I remember everything about you."

Nico threw his arms around Percy, his whole face shining."I was so worried." He murmured into Percy's neck. "You were gone for eight months, and no one could find you. I was so scared…"

Percy rubbed his back gently. "I'm back now, Nico. I remember you and me and…." He trailed off, looking at Nico carefully. "May I kiss you?"

Nico grinned and brought his lips to his the other boys. Their kiss was soft and sweet, just reveling in the feel of each other. After a moment, he gently traced Percy's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Percy immediately opened his mouth, and their kiss turned hungry, the two boys losing themselves in the sensations.

An hour later, the two boys walked up the hill together holding hands.

As they neared the dining hall, Nico laughed. "Let's hope Hazel is especially unobservant today. You look thoroughly ravished." He reached up, attempting to smooth Percy's hair, only to have his hand batted away.

"You look the same, "Percy said." But I don't care. Now people will know that you're mine and I'm yours."

Nico smiled. "Of course I'm yours. I love you." He kissed Percy quickly, and then pulled him toward their table. "Come on. I'm starving."

The sat with the fifth cohorts, mouths watering as they served themselves food. Dinner was pasta with tomatoes and olives, fresh bread and a green salad. The two piled their plates, and waited for Hazel to arrive.

She burst in seconds later. "Nico! Percy! Hey guys! How was your talk?" she asked, sitting down and grabbing a plate.

"It went well." Percy said, smiling at Nico who squeezed his hand under the table.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked suddenly. "Your face looks a little flushed, and you have a mark right there." She pointed to a small dark purple spot on Percy's neck. "You didn't get attacked did you?"

"Oh no. I'm fine. I just…scratched myself on a branch. It's nothing, don't worry."

Nico snorted, but didn't say anything.

The two boys listened to Hazel's chattering and spoke when needed, while every now and then they would smile at each other. A secret smile that spoke volumes. A smile of love and the promise of forever.

**Yes, the ending was cheesy and kinda sucked. Endings were never my strong suit. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
